


seishiro nagi as your boyfriend!

by nagiscap (kalonestro)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalonestro/pseuds/nagiscap
Summary: title is pretty self explanatory
Relationships: seishiro nagi x reader
Kudos: 12





	seishiro nagi as your boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cute little headcanon... more work coming soon on this pseud!!!

##  **seishiro nagi as your boyfriend!**

  * he will show up to your house gaming. he will then walk you to school and still he will be gaming. he will also game during class. this man will game 24/7 and you can’t stop him so you must learn to love his obsession. <3
  * but even though he is gaming constantly he won’t forget to hold your hand whenever you are with him.
  * he will find dates where he has to dress up and go out as a hassle.
    * “why go out to some fancy restaurant when beds and sweatpants exist babe?” 
  * so expect a lot of dates where you guys are just laying in bed watching videos and eating snacks.
  * sometimes he will ask if you wanna play games but he won’t go easy on you (he hates to lose)
  * he will probably destroy you, was not even close :( but after multiple rounds he will let you win because he likes to see you happy.
  * will be annoyed if you don’t come to his games. it will frustrate him ok?! but he won’t admit that he wants you to come.
  * he’ll pretend he doesn’t care and then mention it randomly like
    * “come to my games i like when you’re there.”
    * and you’re like “okay i’ll be at the next one!” (★ω★)/ 
  * let’s you wear all his clothes especially his old pre-game warm up gear because he likes to see you nice and cozy in his oversized tracksuits.
  * gets really happy when you come to his games wearing them!!
  * he will skip training for you ~~but to be fair he will skip training regardless~~ and will walk you home and stop by a convenience store to buy some instant ramen for an impromptu date at your house :)
  * always pays for everything!! (using reo’s money)
    * nagi: “oh i noticed you liked this top so i bought it for you.”
    * reo: “actually i bought it for you.”
    * nagi: “well it’s the thought that counts.” 
    * you: “thanks” -_- (in the inside though you're like ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ)
  * at least once a day he’ll show you a new object he learned how to control.
    * “hey y/n look!! i can even use my control skills with a banana now!!! i did it with no practice!!” 
  * will also expect a little kiss when he shows you,, so please give him a kiss



**Author's Note:**

> hey it's nagiscap (check out my tumblr lol) i just want to post all my works on both platforms


End file.
